


the kind you save

by largedragon



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Nightmares, angst with a nice ending i promise, steve rogers is a darling, this is so short lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largedragon/pseuds/largedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that the nightmares may never leave does not frighten Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kind you save

The fact that the nightmares may never leave does not frighten Bucky Barnes.

 

When Bucky closes his eyes at night, when everything is quiet, he dreams. The lights are on low, because Steve doesn't deal with the dark too well, and Bucky is afraid if he wakes up in darkness he’ll forget how to remember.

When Bucky closes his eyes at night, he dreams of the bodies. There are rooms, enough to get lost in, and bodies stacked in piles and piles until they hit the ceiling. He runs and doesn't know which way is out, and the bodies press closer to him.

Bucky can see their eyes, their blank eyes, staring at him and at nothing, and he shivers at their purple lips, their black nails, their cold dead flesh with a jagged red star painted on each and every one in someone elses blood and he gags.

_You killed them, you killed them, you killed them, you killed us, you killed them-_

Bucky drops to his knees, puts his head in his hands and forgets how to breathe.

The bodies, the ghosts he knows too well come to him every night, visit him and bring the darkness with them. Bucky knows he deserves it, deserves to see their faces.

They never leave him, but neither does Steve.

Steve, who curls a strong arm, once so frail and so familiar, around him, presses a kiss to his back and whispers, _I’m here, Buck. You’re not with them, you’re here. I’m here, and you’re with me._

Steve claims him, calms him. Steve, who curls around him like he could personally shield him from all the bad. Steve, who’d pick a fight with a giant if he looked at a woman wrong. Steve, who could fight his own battles now, defeat his own foes. Steve, who Bucky lived and died for, and lived again. Brilliant and wonderful Steve, who has his own nightmares and darkness and still has all the time in the world for him.

_I’m with you, Buck. Till the end of the line._

 

Bucky Barnes knows the nightmares do not want to let him go. They may never leave him, and he is not frightened, because he has Steve, then and now, and he’s not leaving either.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on tumblr @ officialcaptainamerica.tumblr.com


End file.
